Loving Someone You Never Thought Possible
by YuukiSuzuki
Summary: My second ever fanfic. What happens when Kaori gets these weird feelings, meanwhile her Captain - Gin - seems to be acting stranger everyday.


**Author: ****Hey everyone! Thought I'd start ma Gin Fic while I still work on finishing Byakuya's one, hope you all enjoy as Gin is a personal favorite of mine (fangirl here folks) so don't mind me if I start babbling on. I tried really ****_really _****to keep Gin in character as much as possible during this, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**~Gin X OC (Orginal Character)~  
OC ~  
Name: Kaori Kunaki  
Age: Unknown (Appears to be around Gin's age maybe a year younger)  
Race: Shinigami  
Squad: 3, 3rd Seat.  
Zanpakuto: Obiki-Hisaki (Blazing Flames)  
Best Friends: Rukia, Renji, Momo, Toshiro, Rangiku, Kira.  
Love Interest: Gin Ichimaru  
Note: I will be writing in first person for this.**

* * *

**Kaori:**** Disclaimer time! Miss Author doesn't own anything but me! XD (And gin if she had the chance)**

**Author:**** Hey!**

**Kaori: *****shrugs* Not like you say you would not.**

**Gin: *****smriks at all of this***

**Author:**** Keep out of it Gin you have your fic now be happy.**

**Kaori & Gin: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Day 1~ **

It was your normal day by squad 3 standards, which wasn't always the best but still. As I walked along and around I spotted Kira, the lieutenant of squad 3, I walked over and spoke. "Hey Kira!" I appear next to him, he smiles slightly. "Hey Kaori, you alright?" I nod. "Yea..." I look at what he's holding. "Whoa...what's with so much paperwork did Captain Ichimaru make you do all his?" Kira sighs slightly, "Sort of...but yea mostly I'm just taking some to squad 10 that's filled out." Kira paused for a moment then spoke, "Oh by the way, the Captain said he wanted to speak with you if I found you." I nod, "You want some help with them?" Kira shakes his head, "I'm good, just go." I sigh slightly wondering what my pervert of a Captain wants this time. "Hai hai Lieutenant." I wave goodbye to Kira and head towards Gin's office.

Once entering the room I see Gin leaning against his desk, he spots me and looks up, speaking. "Ah, Kaori-Chan, did Izuru send ya'?" Gin asked that normal wide grin on his face as usual. I nod towards Gin, I didn't always trust him even if I had to respect him didn't mean that I had to like him….but somehow or another I did. I spoke normally, glancing near him, "Yes he did. He said you needed to speak with me?" I ask. "How would yer like to be my lieutenant?" Gin asked as the grin on his face remains. I look at him for a moment a little shocked, Gin already had a lieutenant and that lieutenant was a good friend of mine. It was Kira…I spoke a little uneasily, "Ichimaru-taicho even if I said yes, Kira is already your lieutenant so why ask?" Gin looks towards me, then standing up fully he walks towards me slowly. "Ehh.. just to see how yer would react." Gin smiles as he continues coming towards me, I then take a step back. "I see." I stop moving then speaking again. "Do you need anything else Taicho?" I ask carefully, I already knew how much Gin loved to tease people...but I coulnd't help but feel that it was an act to others around him...was it? I didn't know...not even sure I wanted to find out. Gin stopped for a moment, not moving then spoke that grin of his still remaining, "Eh...ne' you can go." Gin waved his hand towards me outwardly signaling for me to leave. I gave a quick nod towards him and quickly left the room, once out of the room it was only then that I found out...I hadn't even been breathing right, not to metion how fast my heart was racing, I panted slightly breathing heavily I made my way outside for some fresh air.

Once outside I saw Kira and waved towards him speaking, "Back for more work?" I gave him a hap-hazard smile as Kira came nearer. He nodded, "I guess..." he rubbed the back of his neck. "How did the meeting go?" I shrugged, "Go ask the taicho yourself, I'm sure he'll answer you." I sighed slightly. Kira nodded and left heading into the barracks I wondered were Kira had even been I knew he had already finished his work for the day he always had by now...so why return with more work? I sighed again, I hated not knowing but beening a 3rd seat ment you were never told much...

I wandered aimlessly for a few hours by then it was sunset I thought were all the time had gone...as I headed back thinking I saw Renji sprint past me I shouted, "HEY! Renji what in the heck!?" he shouted back still running. "GOTTA GO!" and with that he was gone, well with Byakuya as a Captain I wasn't surpised he was running for his life, I know I would be...but at least I knew Gin woudn't kill me if I did one little thing wrong. As I entered the barracks I saw Kira bowing with Gin near him, I shrugged not for me to know I thought, as I continued walking a little towards my room, I heard Gin call my name. "Kaori-chan come wit' me for a minute will ya'?" Gin grinned as normal Kira bowed once more heading past me, he gave a quick nod before I spoke. "Hai taicho." I followed Gin into his office.

By this time it was almost night, as soon as we entered his office, that Gin's reaitsu had increased I shivered just being near that ammount was painful let alone if Gin released his reaitsu anymore. I regained my composure as best I could...but if Gin did continue to raise his reaitsu I would be on my knee's in two seconds. I asked Gin as he turned around to face me, his reaitsu calming down now, "Why did you want me here taicho?" I stop to blink and try to think for just a second, as soon as I reopened my eyes I was up against a wall, looking up I saw Gin in front of me, his face near my ear. I started to shiver and sweat, thoughts spinning in my head, I felt like I was going to pass out...why the hell was all this happening I didn't even understand it. I looked at Gin once more that usual smirk and grin gone, like it had never been there from the start...it amused me somehow to see Gin not smirking towards me for once, as he saw me smile Gin took a step back looking at me as if studying me in some way. "I-Ichimaru-taicho?" I asked still shaking slightly...the only thought that spun in my head...Why? As I asked this Gin titled his head slightly almost curious as to me speaking, he walked back the grin now fully back on his face as he leaned against his desk still looking towards me he spoke. "Yer can leave now Kaori-chan I'll speak to ya another time." Gin nodded towards me, most of my body was still in shock, I nod slightly but speak. "Ichimaru-taicho w-why did you-?" Gin shook his head slightly, "Another time Kaori-chan off yer go." I nodded once more regain control over my body I gave a short bow then left the room as fast as possible without running.

As soon as I was out of there, I headed into my room it was alright night, knowing I needed a clear head to think about what in the heck had just happend I quickly drifted into a soft slumber.


End file.
